Little Green Monster
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Are your parents wierd? Well they might be nothing compared to Riku's parents, especially when a little green monster pops out of nowhere. What is this little green monster? Warning: rated M for sexual reference and really strong language.


**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! My name's Pinkshuchan but you can call me Shu. I have had lots of people say they liked one of my oneshots called Messed Up Bedtime Story and I decided to make another oneshot starring Yuki, Shuichi, and Riku. I hope you all like it. Like with Messed Up Bedtime Story, this story is rated M for some sexual references and strong language. I'm not sure if it'll be any funnier than Messed Up Bedtime Story or if it'll be funny at all, but it's worth a try right? By the way, I don't own Gravitation or its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. Now without further adieu, here's Little Green Monster. Enjoy!**

Little Green Monster

There are many times when Riku thinks he's the luckiest kid in the world. After all, not everyone has famous parents like he did, especially since they are the famous gay couple. He didn't care that they weren't his birth parents, for he loved them as if they were. Besides, he was too young to remember his birth parents before they died so he didn't really care.

However, sometimes having two male celebrities as parents was not so great. For example, there had been times that he had been picked on for having two guys as parents, saying that it was absurd and that it was impossible for both a mama and a papa to be boys. If it hadn't had been for Michael, his best friend and his mama's manager's son, always standing up for him, he would've cracked from all the teasing.

Another example is the fact that after Riku is asleep, his parents are in the bedroom, and they're not sleeping. Riku had learned that if he ever needed them, whether he had a nightmare or just can't sleep, he had to knock on the door before getting the ok to go in. There was one time he didn't do it and he ended up walking in on his mama and papa lying naked on the bed in a strange position. Papa wouldn't stop yelling at him, causing Riku to cry, and Mama kept trying to calm them both down. It was then agreed that Riku was to knock and wait until he was allowed to go in.

But there were times where he thought his parents were a little wierd; especially when a little green monster sneaks into their home. This little green monster causes lots of trouble to the family, because once it's there no one wants to get near it. Riku always found the little green monster to be strange. In fact, he didn't really think it was all that scary. But Mama and Papa would always argue on who has to get rid of it. Riku always wondered how that little green monster would always sneak in.

It would start the same way it always does. Mama would come home from work with groceries and Papa would help him put them away. But then after putting some stuff away, that's when they would spot the little green monster. They would run to the counter and climb on top of it, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Riku would always stare at them as they argue on it.

"How the hell did that get in there?" Papa would yell, "How many times do I have to tell you to look to see that it's not there before coming home with the groceries, you damn brat!"

"I did! Honest Yuki!" Mama would always protest, "It must've snuck in to haunt us."

"You idiot! How can it sneak in? It couldn't have got in unless it was put in. I'll have to give a complant to all those fucking grocers. Now what are you doing here for? Get rid of it!"

"What? Why the hell should I get rid of it?"

"Because you're the one who brought that fucking thing into the apartment, that's why."

"Nuh uh! You're bigger and stronger than me! _You_ get rid of it."

"No way! I got near that thing once in my once. I'm never going to get near it again."

It's then that Riku would go over and get rid of the little green monster. He would always found it wierd that his mama and papa would hate something enough that they would make fools of themselves to stay away from it.

After all, it was only a stalk of celery.

**Pinkshuchan: Well that's it. Yes, I had to go that far. It's funny that in the anime it says that Yuki hates celery and that in the manga it's Shuichi that hates celery. In other words they both hate celery. Read and Review!**


End file.
